


If Only For Now

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jacob is a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a civilian trapped middle industrial revolution at London. Middle this mess and confunsion, you met Jacob Frye; an apparently regular gang leader - or as much of a "regular" a gang leader could be. The lack of time together is a downside at your relationship, but the lazy mornings after lovemaking proves to be worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For Now

You ran your fingers lightly through his messy hair. Enjoying the sensation of Jacob’s warm body draped over yours. You didn’t quite have times like these with him, meeting the man only when he wasn’t too busy doing God knows what. But you were happy whenever it happened, even though it could take some time to see him. Jacob knew how to makes things special for you.

You smiled, looking down at his head resting on your stomach and pushed a loose strand of hair from his face. “Do you intend to fake your sleep for much longer? My back is starting to hurt…” You joked and the ends of his lips turned up as your eyes met.

The man moaned, turning his face a bit to hide his smile against your belly. “Oh, but it was too good… I didn’t want to ball things up.” He confessed in a sleepy rough voice. “ _G’morning_ , love…” Jacob stretched, rolling in bed until half of his body was over yours. He pulled you in a loose hug, nuzzling at your neck. “Did you sleep well?”

You giggled, pushing his bearded chin away from your sensitive spot. “Did you know you snore in your sleep?” You provoked in a challenging voice.

Jacob smirked, resting his forehead at your shoulder. “Evie told me so. Was it too loud?”

“Not much… I just thought that there was a bear inside the room. Nothing new, to be honest.” You replied in a playful tone. Jacob hummed approvingly, taking your hand in his and resting it on his head again.

“Let’s stay like this just a little while longer, yeah?” Jacob mumbled, inhaling deeply and tightening the hug. You smiled, shuffling in his arms to lie on your side and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. The man growled lowly, smirking in contentment when you resumed to play with his hair.

_It was worth the wait._


End file.
